


Smooth and Scarred

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [11]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samurai Champloo, Mugen/Jin, skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth and Scarred

Mugen settles down beside him, hands upon him, eyes skimming over his skin. Jin likes it, likes this attention that only Mugen can give him. This man is his friend, his companion and would be killer. Jin does not know that one day it might be that Mugen will kill him, for he does not know that Mugen thinks of him as a friend.

"What do you see?" Jin asks his dark eyes on Mugen whose tawny skin is scarred and sun kissed gold. Jin knows he is smooth and white like porcelain art, all his life he has taught himself to survive by the swords he wares, yet for all the hurts he might have suffered he has always had access to the better medical herbs to ease his hurts and speed his healing.

Mugen's skin gives him character, the scars like the art of his life, a pattern one can trace and know that Mugen has lived a hard life and survived what most would die before facing. Mugen had no choice in it; he was born on an island of criminals yet had survived and learned to read and write, had endured and arisen out of the sea with his own set of morals, because Jin knew Mugen had them, though he called them instincts – and only sometimes worked around them to achieve a better ending.

"Skin, yours and mine." Mugen lazily kissed their joined hands, wet mouth and hot tongue making Jin's breath catch, because Mugen never looked away from his eyes as he tormented Jin's skin.


End file.
